The primary objective of this study is to compare the effectiveness of the Ovulation Method alone with that of the Sympto-Thermic Method in order to determine if contraceptors pick-up more or less protection by using other methods as a check against the Ovulation Method. A predetermined number of women will be randomly assigned to each of the two methods of contraception and the criterion of effectiveness will be the difference in pregnancy rates between the two groups at specified time intervals. If the Ovulation Method is found to be as effective as the Sympto-Thermic Method, a good case could be made for abandoning the latter method altogethwer with its cumbersome temperature and calendar checks and adopting the Ovulation Method as the recommended method of natural family planning.